in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/Jelo's Impossible Quiz?
So as we all know, Redfork2000 copied CITRONtanker's idea, then PeaVZ108 stole- err, I mean, plagiarized it, and now I'm plagia- erm, uhh...appropriating it. It's a tradition passed on from generation to generation, and one day, someone will appropri- uh whoops, I mean rip off my blog post. (Thanks to Fork for recommending me to make this reference!) Hello everyone, Jelo here with my own take on CITRONtanker's impossible quiz! These kinds of things have become kinda popular around the wiki, and I figured out it was time to do my own version of it (in reality, I just wanted to use a potential future reference that Redfork mentioned). Before you start, here are some rules: NO CHEATING. When you begin this quiz, DO NOT open or look at any page in the wiki (or other wikis, even) until you finish this quiz and post your answers. And once you post, don't change your answers (though fixing grammatical mistakes is fine by me). Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's GO! Question #1 Before Jelo was named Jelo (and Gerald), what was his original name? *A. Jeffrey *B. Jerome *C. Jones *D. Jerry Question #2 Speaking of Jelo's name, which story revealed his full name? If you partly remember the name but don't remember what it exactly is, don't use the search bar in this one! It also counts as cheating. Question #3 This question is from the first "impossible quiz" blog I posted on this wiki. I figured now's a good time to reuse this question! Before I roleplayed Doughleficent, Dark Jaiden, Puzzlemaster, and more, I roleplayed a failed "villain", who got scrapped shortly after his debut in Season 1. Who was that villain? Question #4 Having a huge roster means having a huge set of characters to use as well as a lot of possibilities when it comes to interactions and stories, but it also means that some characters can be left out. Name 4 characters which I use very rarely (not counting the scrapped ones). Don't look at my character navbox for this! Question #5 From July to December 2018, I started 7 stories. Four of them managed to be finished, but the other two went on hiatus, and one even got cancelled AFAIK. Name 4 of these stories, and describe what their statuses are. Question #6 During S2a, Jelo got a dumb character counterpart. Who was that aforementioned counterpart, and what was his favorite food? Question #7 Speaking of dumb characters, in Glass Onion, the gang got sucked into the fourth wall and ended up in this dimension. What was its name, what was the name of the town in the dimension, and who was its ruler? *A. The Glass Onion, Weird Creek, King Dumb *B. Oddworld, Erko Crepe, King Weird *C. Odriew, Keerc Ohce, King Trololo Question #8 When Lucina first appeared, what did she mistake the gang for, and what did she do immediately after that? Question #9 Who are the band members of Arcade Attack, and what are their positions in the band? Question #10 Which Rubies in the list made an appearance in IaLR? Make sure you've listed all the Rubies in the list that appeared in IaLR. One point for every Ruby you get right! *Red Ruby *Ruby (from Battle for Dream Island) *Ruby Rose (from RWBY, don't watch the show BTW) *Ruby (from Steven Universe) *Ruby (an OC) Question #11 It seems that the questions you've faced have been really hard, right? I'm gonna tone down the difficulty on this one, this one's gonna be easy. But after this, I guarantee you the next question's going to be really, really hard. Name 3 characters of mine that are co-RPed by you guys. Question #12 I'm surprised you managed to make it this far! You're close to finishing this quiz and returning to whatever you plan to do, but first, I must ask you a final question. I guarantee you, it's gonna be very difficult! As of writing this blog post, how many episodes were scrapped in IaLR? *A. 47 *B. 66 *C. 71 The quiz ends here. I await to see your answers, how many you got right, and how many you got wrong. Good luck, everyone! - JeloElducal (talk) 13:30, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts